Looking Glass Smut Strut Train Gang
by AJ Angelique
Summary: Alice must entertain the Paper Suit man and the Goat in order for the Guard to forget her not hvaing a ticket...


Looking Glass Smut Strut

Disclaimer I don't own Through the Looking Glass or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them for my perverse pleasures evil giggles

Looking Glass Smut Strut The Train Gang AJ Angelique

Part 1

Alice hurriedly raced over to the train and barged her way onto a car before it took its leave once again.

"Hey! Watch yourself now!" cried one of the passengers.  
"Sorry!" Alice said apologetically and took this moment to look around the car to find that she was with two men...well, one of them was a man, dressed quite oddly enough in a suit made of news paper, while the other was a goat dressed in a men's suit. Alice was just beginning to think how odd these two were when there came a sliding noise and a man poked his head in the rail car.

"Tickets please!" the man said several times in a rather sing song voice, which caused several hands to shot up out of numerous places. The man then set to work punching all the tickets and the hands vanished just as suddenly as they appeared once he was done. During the whole time, Alice sat there quietly, rather hoping she wouldn't be noticed in the hustle. Yet, it's kind of hard not to notice an 18-year-old woman dressed so brilliantly in a somber looking scarlet and golden yellow car. Needless to say, her simple dress and apron had been exchanged for a form fitting blue silk opera dress with long white gloves, fur wrap and high heel shoes.

"Ticket please," the man said, holding out his hand.  
"I...I haven't a ticket sir," Alice said, pouting slightly, "There wasn't a ticket office where I came from."

"No excuses, you should have gotten one from the engine driver then," the man said.  
"He means the man who drives the engine," said the man in the paper suit. Alice merely shot him a glare, a silent signal meaning she knew that.

"If you can't get a ticket, you'll have to be labeled as luggage for the rest of the way," the man said.

"But I don't want to become luggage, I just want to get to the 3rd square," Alice cried, looking rather upset. The three men then looked at Alice and then at once another.  
"What?" Alice asked, rather nervously.  
"Let's make a deal, if you take care of these two gentlemen, I'll overlook your lack of a ticket," the man in the window said.

"Ok!" Alice said rather happily, not noticing the slightly dark looks on two characters in the car with her as the man closed the window and walked off, leaving behind a heavy air of silence between the trio which was filled only by the normal sounds of a rail car rolling steady down the tracks.

"Well, I guess I'll be the one to break the ice," the man in the paper suit said as he got up from his seat beside the goat and took a few quick steps to take the seat beside Alice.

"What might your name be?" the man in the paper suit asked, geniunaly curious.  
"Alice"  
"Hello Alice, my name is Percival and this is my friend Stan," the man said, gesturing lightly to the goat man on the other side of the car whom merely smiled as charmingly as he could and Alice just smiled back, nodding her head lightly in 'Hello' as Percival smiled at Alice.

"Don't you think it's a little hot in here my dear?" Percival asked.  
"Yeah, it is," Alice said, fanning herself lightly with her hand.  
"Maybe you'd be a little cooler if you took off that wrap," Stan suggested.  
"That sounds like a good idea," Alice said and set to work undoing the catch of pin holding the wrap together. Once undone, she let the wrap fall to the seat and she breathed a sigh of relief as she began to feel cooler already. The moment the wrap was gone from her body though, the gracious adult curves of her chest that were held in by the thin silk material of the strapless dress. So, at the same time she was enjoying the newfound coolness, the boys were enjoying the sight of her body as Percival merely smiles and Stan drools ever so slightly. It took Alice a moment to notice the looks they were giving her and looked from one male to another.

"Something wrong?" she asked.  
"Oh, nothing," Percival said as Stan casually wiped the corner of his mouth.  
"We were just enjoying the radiant beauty of a beautiful young woman," Percival said. Alice blushed rather lightly as he took up her right hand and kissed it. Alice held her other hand to her mouth and blushed even more as Percival slowly kissed his way up her arm before finally making it to her face. He stopped there and the two merely stared at one another for a few moments before he slowly moved closer to her and claimed her lips with his own. Alice gasped lightly through her nose, surprised by the tenderness of the kiss as it slowly grew more demanding and his tongue broke through the Alice's defenses to explore the soft and sweet crevasse of her mouth.

Strong arms wrapped around her body and she was pulled closer to the man in the paper suit, the crinkle of paper clashing against the smoothness of silk as their kiss only continued to deepen and she was literally pulled into his lap. The kiss broken for a moment but a silent gasp from Alice as she felt a rather large lump greet her once she was on Percival's lap.

"What's that?" Alice asked.  
"What's what?" Percival asked.  
"That...lump..." Alice said, her face a skewed with a mix of confusion and curiosity.  
"That, my dear, is my feeling for you," he said.  
"Feeling"  
"Yes, let me show you," he said, reconnecting their lips once again as his gentle hands both caressed and explored her body, both groping and teasing her most sensitive areas as Alice whimpered and felt a most familiar throb deep within her core. Percival smiled grimly, please with the noises she was making yet he swiftly grew tired with this game and he raised his hand behind her back only to take hold of the zipper and pulled it down as a casual pace, so as not to startle Alice. Yet the moment the back of the dress was unzipped, he pulled down the top of the dress to expose her supple breasts and swiftly took one in his hand as he latched his mouth onto the other. Alice gasped sharply at the unexpected assault on her breasts and whimpered as one breast was kneaded ever so lightly and the nipple was suckled and nipped by a skilled mouth as she was held close to him by the other arm, which was wrapped tightly around her back.

All the while, Stan had been watching the progress of the scene with silent intent as the lovemaking was making his pride stir and his hand rubbed a rather large lump in his pants as he made plans for his turn with the girl with the hair spun of sunshine.

Percival continued to feast upon her breast as his hand stopped kneading her breast and began to brush its way down the skin of her stomach and skidded over the bunching of the silk fabric before it took hold of the skirt and roughly flipping it up before slipping under her silk panties. Alice let out a sharp gasp as a large finger stabbed at her core, filling her up suddenly. Percival smiled wickedly at both her reaction and feeling her warm wet core slip around his digit like it was a glove. He dove his finger deep within her body and began to pump it in and out rather roughly, only adding to her pleasures as she sat there withering and whimpering in his lap as the devil just sat there smiling with pride and added at least two more fingers to her tunnel and only stopped when he felt that she was on the verge of an orgasm.

Yet when he stopped, Alice let out this whine of frustration as she felt unsatisfied. Her body wanted release and he wouldn't give it to her so she pouted at him with this slight glare. He merely laughed at her as the pout faded and turned into a full glare.

"Patience my dear," Percival said as he brushed his fingers, wet with her essence, against her lips.

"I have a surprise for you," he said.  
"A surprise?" Alice asked, her temper forgotten for the moment. Percival nodded and helped to dismount from his lap and stand as she shrugged off the dress to reveal a white silk thong. As she stood there, the sight of her plump ass in Stan's face only served to swell his pride even more as Percival spread his legs for her.

"Now, kneel down and open your gift," Percival said, gesturing to the lump in his pants.

TBC 


End file.
